


Baby Boy

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Dean get's dragged into a threesome with my favourite angel/human power couple!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by green_bean, sorry it took so long to get here hon!

Sam couldn’t believe his luck as his brother and Gabriel squirmed below him. The two men were red in the face and sweating under Sam’s ministrations. The bigger male knelt above them and groaned lowly as they kissed each other passionately.

He laced his fingers into Gabe’s hair and pulled the angels face away from Dean, so that he could slam their lips together forcefully. The angel moaned and opened his mouth willingly, allowing Sam to ravage him.

This was a more recent pastime for the three men, since they were holed up and unable to go anywhere until the angels stopped looking for them, they had taken to getting their pleasure from one another. Sam wasn’t complaining and neither was Gabriel, but Dean had needed a lot of persuasion. Sam smiled as he remembered the night when his brother gave in.

Flashback

“MMmhgg! Sam!” Gabriel cried out, arching up into his lovers mouth.

Sam hummed contentedly and sucked the angels leaking dick one last time. He moved up the pliant body and kissed plump red lips and stroked soft cheeks. 

“Hey can you two knock it off!?” Dean spat edgily from the other side of the room. “I don’t need to see this crap!”

Sam turned to his brother and smiled. “You could always join in.”

Dean sputtered in horror for a moment. “SAM! I’m your brother!”

“So?” Gabriel leaned up on his elbow to look at Dean. “He’s damn good at fucking the boredom away.”

Dean’s face was painted with disgust but his eyes had a curious sparkle. Sam and Gabriel grinned at each other. Gabriel slid off the bed and crawled over to Dean sexily. He arrived in front of the hunter and rubbed his muscled, jean clad thighs.

“Come on Dean…..Sammy can make you feel really good….sucks cock like a champ…..can pound your ass so hard you see stars...” Gabriels hands slid up to rub the growing bulge in Dean’s pants.

Dean gasped softly and his legs spread a little wider for the angel. Gabriel smiled and leaned in to nuzzle Dean’s dick through his jeans, blowing warm air over the sensitive area. Sam smirked and called Gabriel back. The angel grinned at Dean and sauntered back to Sam. Sam pulled his angel down onto his lap and slid into his tight channel with ease.

“Oh yea Dean! See how good he is?” Gabriel panted, arching his back.

Sam thrust hard into the angel, drawing cries of pleasure and causing Gabriel to reveal his wings. Dean licked his lips and rolled his hips against nothing desperate for touch.

Gabriel came with a loud cry and Sam pulled out, still hard as diamond. Dean made a small pleading sound and Sam looked at him with a grin.

“Come here baby boy….let daddy make you feel good.” Sam said gruffly with a playful grin.

Dean groaned, regretting Sam ever finding out about his daddy kink, and he approached the bed shakily. Sam tugged his clothes off with the help of Gabriel and then Dan was on his all fours; the angel under him sucking his dick while Sam hastily prepared him with copious amounts of lube. Dean moaned in a way he’d never moaned before when his prostate was stimulated by Sam’s ridiculously long fingers.

Sam pulled the four digits out and rubbed the tip of his cock against Dean’s hole. “You want this baby boy? You want my big cock up your ass?”

Dean whimpered and dropped his face to nuzzle Gabriels belly, putting his ass higher and arching his back for Sam. Sam grinned and pressed inside, setting a brutal pace immediately, hitting Dean’s prostate head on with every drive.

Dean groaned lowly and pushed back insistently to Sam, who picked up his pace and slammed harder into the older male. Gabriel guided the head of his cock to Dean’s lips expectantly and the hunter opened his mouth and sucked the angel in deep. Being slammed into from both ends while his dick was being suck was too much, and Dean found himself finishing faster than when he was fourteen.

He lay spent on Gabriel, swallowing the angels cum, waiting for Sam to finish. The youngest male of their orgy finally pressed right up against Dean’s buttocks and released, hot and wet deep inside Dean’s ass. They all lay beside each other for a while after that, until Sam recovered and the two smaller men were pushed up onto their hands and knees by the horny hunter.

End Flashback.

Since then it had been smooth sailing for their little party and Sam smiled at the two men he loved most in the world. Hopefully it would be a long time before the angels gave up on finding them.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
